


Bruce Wayne's Daddy Kink

by boredally



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, First Time, Kissing, M/M, My First Smut, Neck Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spit As Lube, Teasing, lord help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredally/pseuds/boredally
Summary: Bruce loves both his daddies, but which ones better at fucking, he's not sure.[smutty oneshots of Bruce/Valeska Twins - with a lot of daddy kink]-may be a few fluff/angst oneshots thrown in there-





	Bruce Wayne's Daddy Kink

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut,, so lord help me...
> 
> In which Jerome and Bruce have drunk sex in a bathroom cubicle of a night club.

Jerome pushed his needy boyfriend into an empty cubicle of a bathroom in some club. Their lips still connected as the redhead locked it and slipped his hand under Bruce's shirt. The music was faint and sent small vibrations through the walls and floor. Jerome pulled away, drawing a whine out of Bruce as he tried to get more contact. "Sorry, babe." He mumbled, pulling Bruce's thin, black sweater off. He kissed and nipped at his neck, as Bruce planted his hands on Jerome's shoulders, nails digging into fabric as the redhead sucked on his sweet spot. "Jerome...!" He whined, trying to pull his boyfriend's jacket and shirt. Jerome laughed slightly, pressing one more kiss to his neck before pulling away. "Patience, darling." He smiled, slipping out of his jacket first. Bruce pouted slightly, and Jerome leant in for a kiss, which was accepted immediately. They broke away for a quick second, only to pull off Jerome's shirt. 

Bruce pulled them closer, so his pale, bony chest touched Jerome's more tanned one. Jerome unbuttoned Bruce's jeans, as well as his own, but slowly pulled down Bruce's first so he could tease the teen. He whined in frustration, as his jeans were finally chucked aside and Jerome his hands on his hips, fingers slipping into the elastic of his boxers. "Please move a bit quicker..." Bruce complained slightly, and Jerome chuckled, "patience, baby." He pressed a kiss to Bruce's warm shoulder. Bruce's needy hands undressed Jerome quicker than he'd ever seen. The redhead only chuckled as Bruce slipped to his knees, taking his cock into his mouth instantly.

"Fuck, babe! Yes..!" He hissed quietly, his hand gripping Bruce's dark curls. The teen hummed around his cock, the vibrations almost sending Jerome crazy. He pulled Bruce off his dick and pulled him up, wrapping his pale legs around his waist. With no prep, and only Bruce's saliva as lube, he pressed the head into Bruce's tight hole. His head leaned back against the wall and a moan escaped his swollen, red, wet lips. Jerome latched onto Bruce's shoulder, and bit harshly so that he would definitely leave a mark as he slowly inched his cock into Bruce. He rolled his hips at a snail's pace, just to tease him, and Bruce let out a short whine. "Please, daddy..." He whimpered, trying to speed Jerome up with his legs. "Sorry, baby, my rules." Jerome smiled, kissing Bruce's cheek before pressing their foreheads together. 

Jerome sped up slightly, so they were going at an average pace. "Faster, daddy..." Bruce moaned, pulling Jerome into a kiss to try and entice him to fuck him faster. "Don't be a brat, darling." Jerome mumbled against his lips, and Bruce whined, once again trying to speed Jerome up by rocking into him quicker and pulling at his hips with a moan. Jerome broke away from the kiss, and pulled out only to snap back into Bruce harshly. "Tch. Such a little slut." Jerome mumbled. "What would Jeremiah say if he found out you were such a slut for me? Eh?" Bruce gave a shaky gasp as the redhead snapped back into him again. "You're his good boy, aren't you?" Jerome's hand grabbed at his throat, almost blocking his wind-pipe. "D-daddy-" He groaned, but it was cut short as Jerome tightened his grip. Jerome leaned in and nipped at his ear. "Are you going to be a good boy for me? Or am I going to have to punish you?" Jerome whispered, and Bruce let out a silent moan. Black dots flickered across his vision, and he desperately clung onto Jerome as he thrust into him painfully with dominance. 

Jerome finally let go of his throat, and Bruce couldn't help his loud, shaky gasp for air. Jerome thrust into Bruce quickly now, and Bruce's body bobbed with each thrust into him. He drawled out plenty of moans as well as the word daddy, and clawed down his back with pleasure. "Jeremiah wouldn't be very happy about how much of a slut you're being for me, huh?" Jerome mumbled, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Bruce's neck. "S-sorry, Daddy." He whined as Jerome pistoned into him.

Bruce felt a knot forming, and he was sure Jerome felt it as well, as his thrusts became sloppy, but were almost animalistic. "You're being such a good slut for me." Jerome praised, and a moan crawled out of Bruce's throat. "Such a good boy." He mumbled as Bruce came, the hot, sticky liquid covering both their chests. Without warning, Jerome came deep inside of Bruce with a groan. "Love you..." He said, kissing Bruce's marked neck. "Love you too, daddy." The teen hummed, pulling Jerome into a kiss as he pulled out. Blood and cum seeped out of Bruce's hole, and Jerome cleaned him up with care as Bruce gathered his clothes up to put them back on. 

"I wasn't too rough with you, was I?" Jerome asked softly, combing his fingers through Bruce's soft hair and kissing him gently before they walked out of the bathroom, hand in hand and slightly disheveled. "No, you were perfect." Bruce smiled, so Jerome smiled back. "C'mon, don't want to keep Miah waiting." Jerome pulled him along slightly back to where Jeremiah was waiting patiently with his arms crossed. "He wasn't too harsh was he, baby?" Jeremiah asked, embracing Bruce softly. "No, he was perfect." Bruce parroted, leaving the club with both of his daddies happily.


End file.
